Prinxiety One shots (Sanders Sides)
by Cardigans and Hoodies
Summary: Finally, we have some Prinxiety one shots! YAY! Enjoy a journey of love, angst and romance with these little one-shots between Virgil and Roman!
1. The rose to my thorns

"Are you sure?" The vampire licked his lips, fangs resting at an angle as they extended a little longer, ready for the first drop of blood they had received in a long while.

"Y-yes... just... make it quick..." The victim was small, smaller than what he was used to, timid yet adamant about being violated in such a way... such an intimate and personal way. What was this mortal getting out of it? What was their gain? Nothing. And yet he want it.

"Very well... may I?" Roman held out his gloved hand, waiting for the mortal to offer him their wrist, which they did, having Roman gently roll up their sleeve to reveal pale, scarred skin. Rufescent eyes danced with curiosity as they stared down at the discoloured pigments, lines too straight, too painful looking to be made by an accident -

"If-if you're just gonna judge me, then I may as well leave -" The human began pulling on his sleeves, hiding his pain and embarrassment behind anger.

"What's your name?" Roman's eyes roamed over the smaller male's face, absorbing the appearance very carefully, admiring the freckles and light blush he once had too.

"Wha- Um, Virgil... why?" Virgil's gaze met Roman's, suddenly unsure about his decision to look up. He watched as the vampire's fangs retracted, sheathed by his gums. The Adam's apple in Virgil's throat bobbed nervously as he swallowed back his anticipation.

Roman's thin lips quirked at the corners, fangs no longer visible. "You're special, Virgil." Is all that left the vampires lips, hushed as he dropped Virgil's wrist.

The human raised a brow under purple bangs, brown eyes narrowing in confusion. "What do you mean, 'special?'"

"You're a rose between thorns... which is why I can't do what you ask of me."

"But you promised!"

Roman leaned in, their noses practically touching, Virgil's breathing stuttered out and the vampire laughed. "I did no such thing - you simply want to believe -"

"You said you would kill me!"

"Now, Virgil..." Roman eyed the male in front of him, tears trailing from their eyes as he stared with pity.

"Pl-please... I want it to be over."

"That's not how it works, Virgil, you don't want this."

"Why? Am I not good enough? I don't smell nice enough for you, huh?" Salty tears smudged his eye-shadow, smearing it down his cheeks as he begged.

"No..." Roman's words faded with the wind, barely brushing past the humans ears. "You're too good." He blinked back phantom tears as he watched Virgil struggle to keep his knees from shaking. "I can't hurt you."

"Why the hell not!" Virgil growled through emotions, tortured by a broken promise.

"Because you're an innocent," Roman said finally, ruby eyes turning dark when he matched Virgil's stare. "Because I can't hurt an innocent."


	2. I adore you

_"Do you still love me?"_

The question was innocent enough, and as regular as clock-work. It happened at least twice a day, possibly more if Virgil wasn't having a particularly good day. Roman knew the signs. Virgil would snuggle closer, bury his face against Roman's chest, laying the palm of one of his hands on the others pec; feeling the steady thud of a heartbeat. He would pass it off as a normal hug or snuggle, waiting a few beats before actually asking Roman the question.

_"Do you still love me?"_

And there it was... Roman never minded that his boyfriend needed constant reassurance, or everlasting attention. Not once did he get frustrated or deflated each time he heard the same thing pour out of Virgil's lips each and every day. It was part of their routine. Virgil would ask and Roman would always reply with an 'Of course I do, always,' and then peck a gentle kiss on top of the emo's magenta locks. The smaller male would be satisfied with the response and go about his business. That's how it always was. Every single day.

But lately things had been different... something didn't feel... right... Virgil had been asking the question a lot more than he usually did, and there were no hugs or snuggles to go along with it. Instead, there was lingering distance, and tear smudged make-up dribbling down his cheeks. He wouldn't even go near Roman for even the slightest touch of comfort. There were no more kisses. No more hand holding. No more... Ahem... passion-filled moments. The bed they shared felt emptier at night. The meals they shared grew bland. The love they shared quivered with each and every change it had put them through.

It scared Roman. He'd always listened to Virgil's question. The same old question. And for once, Roman found himself wanting to ask it. _"Do you still love me?" _Though he had to refrain... because what if the answer from Virgil's plump and softened lips was one he didn't want to hear? Because what if it would just set him up for even more heartache? What if Virgil said no? What then?

He couldn't help loitering outside of their shared room, hand hovering to knock, hesitating. Taking in a deep breath and plucking up the courage, Roman tapped on the door. "Virgil, babe?" his other hand pushed down on the handle, easing the wooden shield open and allowing him to take a step inside.

Once Roman fully entered the room, his gaze landed on a rather dishevelled looking Virgil sitting in a heap in the middle of the bed. Hair askew, as if he had just woken up from a long and needed nap. Eye shadow smeared all down his face and turned to grey slush from crying. Cheeks flushed pink. Shoulders hiding his neck due to how slumped he was. Roman had never seen him look so... tiny and vulnerable. At least, not for a long while.

"I d-don't want you to see me like this..." Virgil grumbled quietly, heaving a blanket over himself as if in protest. "Get out."

Roman didn't leave. Instead, he took a few more steps closer before eventually taking a seat at the end on the bed. "I'm not leaving you alone to wallow in your thoughts." They both knew nothing good could come of that.

The smaller male hugged the blanket closer, cocooning himself with a layer of softness and fluff. He felt safe in the blanket... but not as much did when Roman hugged him close to his chest. That couldn't happen now... Virgil wasn't worthy of his hugs. Virgil wasn't worthy of his love.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, love?" Roman reached out a hand only for it to get batted away.

"Don't touch me!" Virgil screeched, scrambling against the pillows at the top of the bed. He didn't deserve his gentle touches. He didn't deserve anything Roman offered him. Virgil didn't even deserve to be with such an amazing human as Roman. "Pl-please... just... leave me alone." A sniffle of a sob pushed its way up his throat, catching at the back and making him choke on his own self-pity.

A bead of wetness welled up in Roman's ochre coloured eyes, making them shine gold. "V-Virgil, please talk to me... tell me what I did wrong and we can fix it, please." Roman inched closer to the smaller male, scooting his body up the mattress. His hand hesitantly hovering at Virgil's blanket covered thigh. Virgil had never scrambled away from him before. At times like these he'd jump straight into his arms for comfort. He'd leap into his lap. He'd seek his warmth, crave his touches, need him tell him that everything would be all right.

"Thuh-that's the problem, Roman!" Virgil uncovered himself from his blanket cave, eyes bleary and full of tears, his make-up smudged to an inch of its life. But he was beautiful nonetheless in Roman's eyes. "You haven't done a damn thing!" Sobs racked the tiny males body, shoulders bobbing under the blanket as his gaze lowered to his shaking hands.

"Wha-" Roman blinked away the wetness from his eyes, brow furrowed into a frown of confusion. "Virgil, I don't understand - I did nothing? Should I have?"

"I... w-well, I thought you..." Virgil sniffled and pulled the blanket around himself again for comfort. "I thought you would h-have broken up with me by now..."

Roman recoiled in surprise at his boyfriend's confession. "Why on Earth would you ever think that?" he asked, scanning the smaller male with an expression of pure concern. His brows tugged together, lips pursing in thought. Had their relationship been falling apart without his notice? Was his love and affection not strong enough? Did Virgil feel abandoned when he left for work? Did he -

"Because..." The emo paused giving a wipe at his eyes with the sleeve of the oversized hoodie he always wears. It was more or less a second skin to him. "Because I'm clingy... needy and - and constantly waste your time..." His voice croaked out like a baby bird learning to tweet.

"Hey, hey..." Roman shuffled closer, until their thighs were touching and shoulders connected. Snaking an arm around the others shivering body, Roman drew him near allowing Virgil's head to rest against his chest. At just this action Virgil's sobs grew louder, fingers clawing at the fabric of Roman's shirt, as the dam keeping his cries inside broke under the pressure. Roman let out a soft sigh as he gently began brushing his fingers through the others fluffy locks of magenta.

"D-do you still luh-love me?" Virgil's shifted against Roman's chest, gaze worried and wide.

Roman's head gently lowered, shaking. "No, Virgil. I don't." He paused, pecking a kiss on the emo's forehead before he could react. "I adore you. I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that," he lifted Virgil's gaze and smiled. "Ever."


	3. Two faced friends

Romeo and Juliet, star-crossed lovers and blah, blah, blah. That's the play they were getting ready for. Auditions, set pieces, props, the full whack! They were due to perform in a few weeks, and Virgil was creating the set for it all, while Roman auditioned for the part of the beloved Romeo.

Virgil had managed to bag the job of 'Art Director' which pretty much just included painting numerous set pieces such as castle layouts, the drop down background, and even fake trees. Yes, fake trees. As a result of this, Virgil's once white overalls were now a literal rainbow of green, brown, grey and even yellow. He didn't mind it though. Virgil had always been quite good at art, and found that it calmed his nerves, especially when he was anxious… which was all of the time.

The twenty year old let out a satisfied sigh, dipping the paintbrush into the pot of brown paint, wiping off the excess on the side of the tin. Virgil smiled, gently sweeping the brush over the paper-mache tree trunk, swirling and spreading it neatly across the structure to create 'tree texture' as Mr. Sanders, the leader of the drama club, would put it. Virgil wrinkled his nose, wiping it with the back of his free hand, smearing brown mixed with green paint across his sniffer and cheek.

Virgil didn't mind the hard work. After all, he was doing this for Roman, his boyfriend of two years. Roman was the only reason Virgil had joined the College Drama Club in the first place, since it was his dream to become an actor, and Virgil just wanted to show how much he supported his boyfriend. That, and he also wanted to keep a close eye on Roman and the people he called his friends.

Grant, according to Roman, was his best and most loyal friend. Virgil thought differently. Especially whenever Roman auditioned for a play, Grant always seemed to be up his ass with praise and fake adoration. Virgil hated him with a passion. Grant with his dirty blonde hair, that was always swept back into a pathetic looking man-bun due to the length of it. The guy couldn't even act! Virgil was surprised that Roman couldn't see right through Grant like he could.

Virgil hadn't noticed the fact that his grip had tightened around the paintbrush. He hadn't noticed the fact that he was grinding his teeth, and clenching his jaw. He didn't notice his magenta locks falling into his eyes, too blinded by the raging thoughts of Grant using Roman as a means to an end -

"I GOT THE PART!"

The young males head flicked to the side, negative thoughts completely dispersing as quickly as they had developed. A smile quirked at the corners of Virgil's lips upon hearing the familiar smooth, yet vibrant voice he knew so well. He could hear Roman before he could see him. Virgil watched as the backstage door breezed open.

Roman sauntered through the doors, dressed in full 'Romeo' costume; a dark beige tunic, that clung tightly to his waist and rested just above his knees, a pair of moss green tights, which clearly well defined his thigh and calf muscles, and shoes that looked more like socks.

Virgil set his paintbrush to the side, his footsteps echoing against the hardwood as he made his way over to his boyfriend with a smirk on his lips.

"I knew you would!" The smaller male chuckled, eyes scanning over his boyfriend's outfit, before letting out a low whistle. "You look good in tights," he teased, watching as Roman wrinkled his nose with embarrassment.

"I'll have you know, that tights aren't as comfy as they seem." The older of the two grimaced, trying to adjust himself accordingly.

Virgil took a step closer, getting on his tiptoes to press a kiss on the end of Roman's nose. "Romeo, wherefore art thou?" He cooed, catching Roman playfully roll his eyes. "What scene did you audition with?" Virgil asked curiously, taking in the view of Roman's flushed and freckled cheeks.

"You want me to recite it to you?" The taller male rose a mischievous brow, his thumb gently grazing over Virgil's paint covered cheek.

Virgil bit at his lip as the heat rose in his face, tingeing his ears a light pink. He nodded dumbly, staring up and into Roman's sweet, pea green eyes.

Roman chuckled quietly. "Well alright." He smiled, leaning down a little to peck a kiss on Virgil's forehead, who blushed at the action. "Did my heart love till now?" Roman began slowly. "Forswear it sight!" Roman cupped one of Virgil's cheeks with his hand, while the other rested on his waist, pulling him closer. "For I never saw true beauty till this night."

Virgil's speckled green and golden eyes sparkled with awe. "Roman, that was -"

"Aren't the little love birds adorable, Angel?" Grant's gravelly voice interrupted, echoing throughout the backstage arena. His deep, pale blue eyes flickered with amusement.

Angel, Grant's girlfriend, had a smirk pulling at the corners of her rose painted lips. "Oh, they are just precious!" She batted her false lashes, too long to even be considered natural, and let out a forced giggle.

Roman beamed at this, smile wider than humanly possible. "Grant! Angel! Where's everyone else?" Roman chuckled as his hands slipped from Virgil's waist and face, leaving the younger male a little dejected.

Grant and Angel made their way over, arm in arm. It was clear to everyone that they were a thing. Though, Virgil knew that Grant hadn't been all that faithful… Angel was nothing but his little side piece. Not that Virgil cared. Why would he? They were both as stupid and vindictive as each other.

"They're in auditions," Grant explained with a smirk. "I have mine in about an hour." He added quickly, eyeing up Roman's outfit a little longer than he needed to, causing the corners of Virgil's lips to twitch.

Virgil took a step so that he was by Roman's side, in a sort of protective stance, which went unnoticed by his boyfriend.

"A little birdie told me that you got the part of Romeo."

"Yes! Mr. Sanders said I smashed the audition! Isn't that amazing!" Roman let out with an exuberant giggle that made Virgil's heart flutter. Virgil had always loved Roman's passion for his love of theatre. The fact was, Roman didn't even know how amazing he was at it. He always felt the need to be reassured, and Virgil just wished Roman could see what he saw.

"Fantastic!" Grant unhooked his arm from Angel's, and rushed to give Roman a overly enthusiastic hug. Virgil had to refrain from rolling his eyes so Roman didn't see his lack of excitement he had for Grant's presence. "I wonder if you could put in a good word for me with Mr. Sanders?" Grant smiled as Roman hugged back.

"Of course! That's what friends do, right?!" Roman pulled away from the hug with a large, genuine smile on his lips. He turned his attention back to his boyfriend, trying to encourage a smile from Virgil.

Virgil noticed Roman's stare and quickly slapped on a grin. He shoved his hands into his overall pockets, wishing he had his hoodie on so he could hide his face in his hood.

Grant's gaze shifted from Roman to Virgil. "Ah, Vincent! It's so good to see you again."

Virgil's hazel eyes narrowed into thin slits. "You know that's not my name, jerk-bag." He muttered bluntly, letting his cheery facade slip, giving a side glance at Roman, who gasped in response.

"Virgil!" The older males face flushed pink, shocked at the outburst of his usually sweet and kind boyfriend. Yes, Roman agreed that Virgil could be sarcastic at times, but the way he had said it with such disdain made Roman wonder. Roman knew that Grant wasn't very good with names, sometimes even calling him Romoron by an accident. Roman knew that Grant hadn't meant it. "Apologise, please…"

Virgil's eyes flickered to Roman, and he scoffed. "What?" Virgil could see Angel grinning smugly from the corner of his peripheral vision. How he loathed them. Roman actually wanted him to apologise to Grant… the person that only used Roman to get better parts in plays? "I am not apologising to that douche bag! I don't even know why you're friends with him and the others in the first place!" Virgil felt his hands clench into fists, heart pounding against his chest mimicking a drum beat from one of MCR songs.

Hurt flashed across Roman's features; his eyes becoming less vibrant and almost hollow, lips less full, brows creased. "Virgil…"

Grant offered a glance at Angel, who seemed to be enjoying this outburst a little too much so he gave her a nudge on the arm.

"No, Roman." Virgil couldn't stand it anymore. He hated the fact that Roman couldn't see what they were doing, what they _had_ been doing. "Are you completely blind?! They use you. Talk about you behind your back. They make _fun _of you!" Virgil screeched, voice cracking slightly.

The blonde man stepped forward, blocking Roman's view of Virgil. "Listen, you creepy, raccoon wannabe. You need to take a much needed chill pill, don'tcha think?" Grant's voice was dangerously low. Virgil knew it was because he didn't want Roman to hear what he was saying.

"Both of you… Just stop." Roman mumbled softly, face flushed and desperate. Roman's eyes filled with tears that he was trying to hold back.

Grant whipped around to face his 'best friend,' lips overly pouted with sympathy. "Oh, now look what you've done, Vincent!"

The hairs on the back of Virgil's neck pricked up like tiny soldiers. Virgil wanted nothing more than to slam his fist into Grant's face. "Look what I've done?" He rose his brows which were hidden by his mass of purple bangs.

"Come on, Roro." Grant wrapped an arm around Roman's shoulder, looking up slightly at his friend. "Let's get you calmed down, shall we?" The taller of the two sniffled in response, leaving the way they had came in, Angel following close behind them.

Virgil watched on as Roman left. He watched as Grant peeked over his shoulder, smirking smugly. He watched as Roman hugged Grant, resting his head comfortably on the others shoulder. He watched until the doors closed, leaving him alone in the middle of the empty arena.

* * *

Once Roman had calmed, thanks to the help of his friends, he made his way back into the audition room to put in a good word for Grant and the others. Roman had left his friends outside of the door, smiling at them as he entered.

Roman bit his lip, doubling back on himself about to open the door as he noticed that Mr. Sanders was no longer in the room… when he heard voices.

"What an idiot." Grant mumbled when he thought Roman was gone.

Roman's brows creased softly as he listened, resting gently against the heavy door. Who was Grant talking about?

"I don't know how anyone can be that stupid!" Another one, Roman recognised the voice as Michael, snorted. "How can he be an amazing actor, and not know when someone is acting!" He added with a click of his tongue.

Confusion washed over Roman, still not fully understanding. Who on earth were they talking about?! Roman listened more intently, hoping for some kind of hint on the subject of whom this was about.

"Did you see what he was wearing?" Angel piped up, not bothering to hold in her cruel and high pitched giggle. "It didn't even fit him properly! He looked like a fat sack of potatoes." She added with a snort. "I don't know what his boyfriend sees in him other than he can act."

Roman found himself subconsciously looking down at the costume he was wearing, covering his stomach with one of his hands. Sure, it was a little tight… And maybe he wasn't the best looking… Though, Virgil would tell him otherwise. Everything they were saying seemed to niggle at his insecurities. Roman gulped back tears despite the pure burning of his throat. Were… were they talking about him?

"Romoron is an absolute dimwitted, dunderheaded fool!" Roman heard Grant let out a loud, pompous chortle. "You'd think after all of this time he would notice that we were just using him."

Romans gut tightened into knots, his eyes becoming blurry with unshed tears. This was how they really felt about him? What they thought of him? For a year and a half, this was what they had thought?! A tiny whimper pushed past Romans lips and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut, finally letting the tears spew over and down his cheeks.

He'd had enough of their taunting, their mocking words. Virgil had been right all along. Why hadn't he listened to the only person that seemed to care?!

Roman sniffled, pushing the door open with shaky hands, storming past his so called friends. He didn't care that they were calling after him. He didn't care that he could hear them laughing as he ran away crying. He didn't care. He really didn't…

* * *

Virgil, now out of his dirty overalls and in his hoodie, made his way into the bathroom. He felt awful for what had happened. Roman probably never wanted to see him again, ever. But Virgil couldn't just stand by and watch Roman get used by some actor wannabes.

The young male made his way over to one of the sinks, sighing as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Plum coloured bangs obscuring his eyes, as dry paint was still slightly smeared across his face. Virgil gave a light roll of his eyes before grabbing a few paper towels and wetting them a little. He was in the middle of wiping his face when heard sniffling and muffled sobs coming from one of the toilet stalls.

A frown made itself present across Virgil's features. "Hello?" He asked softly as he shuffled his way over to the stall that was letting out whimpering noises. "Is… Is everything alright in there?" Virgil bit at his lip when the sobbing suddenly stopped. He waited for a second, unsure.

"V-Virgil?"

Virgil's heart sank to his stomach, and his stomach twisted vigorously. He felt sick. Virgil heard a few more sniffles before he spoke up. "Roman? C-can you come out of there for a minute?" The younger male waited until he heard the small click of the lock.

Red rimmed, swollen and watery, pea green eyes peeked from behind the bathroom stall door. Roman stood there, flushed and blotchy faced from crying, mousy brown hair messed up to an inch of its life, tunic frayed and splitting a the seams a little.

"Oh, Roman…"

"I-I…" Roman sniffled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes once again. "Yuh-you were ruh-right…"

The younger of the two felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around Roman, burying his face in his chest. "I'm sorry, Ro! I should have done something sooner." Virgil felt Roman's hands rest around his waist, pulling him closer.

Roman choked back a whimper and shook his head. "Nuh-no… I-it's my f-fault…" His arms tightened around his boyfriend's tiny waist. "I shu-should have listen to you…"

Virgil could feel Roman's breathing stutter as he sobbed. He could feel his heart thud faster against his temple. Virgil could only snuggle closer, holding him tighter, in the hopes it may comfort the twenty one year old.

"The-they use me and… and I…"

"Hey," Virgil began rubbing tiny circles at the bottom of Roman's back. "None of this is your fault, okay? None of it." He glanced up at his boyfriend with soft, and sincere eyes. "You didn't ask to be used, Roman."

"I feel so st-stupid, Virgil…" Roman snivelled, quickly wiping at his eyes. "They said I l-looked like a f-fat sack of potatoes!" Pulling away from Virgil, Roman buried his face in his trembling hands.

"Babe," Virgil cooed, brushing his fingers against the others hands, gently removing them from his face. "Look at me." Roman's nose crinkled, whining out a no with a shake of his head. "Look at me," Virgil urged calmly, resting his palm on the older males cheek. "You are my prince perfect, you know that."

Roman's green eyes glistened with tears, shining like little gems, salty trails dripping from them as he blinked. The younger of the two grazed his thumb over his cheek, wiping them away.

"You are the most amazing thing in my life, Ro. You are my life, and you're so perfect. If those assholes can't see that, then they must be freaking blind!" Virgil pointed an aggressive finger toward the door. "You can act. You sing like an angel, and not to mention that you look super sexy wearing those tights!"

Roman couldn't help the choked up chuckle that pushed past his quivering lips. "I love you, Virgy."

Virgil hummed in endearment, stepping on his tiptoes and pecking a kiss on Roman's cheek. "I love you more!"


End file.
